My Prince!
by Kaira Sasaki
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun dipaksa menikah olah sang kakek hanya untuk menggantikan kakaknya mewarisi tahta kerajaan. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan?  Warning : Yaoi inside


Minna, ogenki desu ka?

Yang nggak suka, boleh tekan tombol back kok...

' Mind '

" Talk "

My Prince

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Yaoi inside, non incest**

**Main Pair : Muncul di chap 3-4**

Pada abad 21 negara Jepang masih menganut sistem pemerintahan kerajaan. Ya, semua kemewahan kerajaan ada di sini. Walau pada kenyataannya, kerajaan hanyalah sebuah simbol yang digunakan untuk mempertahankan kehormatan, karena kalian pasti tahu bahwa saat ini kemajuan teknologi telah berkembang dan sangat maju.

Sistem pertahanan diubah sedemikian rupa dengan sangat baik dan mendekati sempurna.

Tidak hanya itu, sistem pemerintahanpun banyak yang diganti. Dan mereka ( keluarga kerajaan ) lebih menyukai hal-hal canggih, praktis, dan efisien untuk digunakan.

Tidak ada lagi mahkota ( hanya disimpan dalam lemari dan digunakan saat penyerahan tahta kerajaan saja) , pakaian kerajaan-yang-ribet-dan-memakainya-saja-sulit diganti dengan pakaian yang lebih simple untuk digunakan tapi tetap mengeluarkan aura kewibawaan yang tinggi dan hanya digunakan pada saat upacara penting saja.

Istana untuk tempat tinggal keluarga kerajaan banyak yang direnovasi dan tampak lebih modern. Hanya istana utama saja yang tidak berubah, tetap indah, terawat dan bersih.

Masalah muncul pada pewarisan tahta keturunan ke 77. Kerajaan dipimpin oleh kaisar tua bernama Uchiha Madara yang hanya memiliki 1 anak saja yang telah meninggal karena kecelakaan 1 tahun yang lalu. Tapi Ia memiliki masih memiliki menantu ( Mikoto ) dan 2 cucu laki-lakinya, yang satu berumur 23 tahun bernama Uchiha Itachi dan yang satu berumur 17 tahun bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Madara ingin menyerahkan tahtanya, karena Ia sudah terlalu tua untuk menjadi Kaisar. Tapi pada siapa?

Itachi tidak mungkin menerima tahta itu, Ia memiliki penyakit kanker otak stadium 4 yang masa hidupnya hanya tinggal beberapa bulan saja. Lagipula, Ia tidak akan mau menghabiskan sisa hidupnya untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Ia ingin melakukan hal-hal lain yang lebih berguna dan menyenangkan.

Jadi Madara mendesak Sasuke untuk menerima tahta tersebut, tentu saja Sasuke menolak. Ia masih terlalu muda untuk menerima tanggung jawab sebesar itu. Dan hal yang paling tidak bisa diterima adalah _JIKA INGIN MEWARISI TAHTA KERAJAAN, HARUS MENIKAH TERLEBIH DAHULU._

'Apa? Menikah? Perempuan berumur berapa yang harus dinikahi laki-laki berumur 17 tahun sepertiku? 10 tahun? 12 tahun? Perempuan? Aaaarrrgggghhh...' berontak Sasuke dalam hati

" Maaf kek, saya menolaknya!" ucap Sasuke datar. Mereka sedang membicarakan masalah ini di ruang tengah.

" Tapi Sasuke, kau tau kakek sudah tua kan? Kalau bukan padamu, pada siapa lagi kakek akan mewariskan tahta?"

Sasuke melirik Itachi yang duduk disampingnya hanya tersenyum.

" Kau harapan kakek satu-satunya Sasuke!"

" Tidak! Saya menolaknya..." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamarnya.

" Sasuke, kakek belum selesai bicara!" teriak Madara yang sama sekali tidak digubris Sasuke.

Madara menghela nafas panjang...

" Kakek, saya permisi dulu..." ucap Itachi sambil membungkukkan badannya dan pergi mengikuti Sasuke.

Tok tok tok

" Sasuke, aku boleh masuk?"

" Hn.."

Itachi membuka kamar Sasuke perlahan, dan mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri di depan jendela besar dikamarnya.

" Aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukan apa yang diinginkan kakek..."

" Hn... Lalu mau apa kemari?"

" Tidak ada..." Itachi menyentuh rambut Sasuke, " Jangan terlalu sering marah... Nanti kau cepat tua..."

Itachi sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Bahkan dia rela melakukan apapun demi adiknya itu. Dan sebaliknya, Sasuke tidak pernah menolak atau membantah Itachi.

Entah kenapa, sentuhan Itachi membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman dan melupakan amarahnya.

" Aku tidak mau menikah..." ucap Sasuke lirih

" Tidak apa-apa..." Itachi berhenti sejenak, "Kau mau aku menggantikanmu?"

Sasuke menoleh, " Apa? Tidak! Tidak perlu menggantikanku... Aku tahu Nii-san tidak mau melakukan ini, jangan memaksakan diri! Nii-san kan ingin... Hhh, sudahlah..."

" Apanya yang sudah?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, " Aku akan memikirkan tawaran kakek... Nii-san istirahat saja! Aku tidak mau Nii terlalu lelah..."

Itachi tersenyum, " Hey, aku tidak suka dikasihani lho..."

" Mana mungkin aku kasihan..."

" Barusan terdengar sekali kau kasihan padaku!"

" Terserah... Cepat keluar dari kamarku! Aku mau tidur!"

" Ya ya... Mimpiin aku ya Otouto-chan... Hahahaha!" ucap itachi sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke.

" Tidak akan! Pergi kau..."

" Selamat tidur!" kata Itachi sebelum menutup pintu.

Sasuke memandang pintu itu, tangannya mulai menyetuh rambut yang diacak Itachi tadi. Melihat tubuh kakaknya yang makin hari kian kurus dimakan penyakit, ingin sekali Ia protes pada nasib. Kenapa jalan hidupnya dan kakaknya seperti ini? Kenapa?

" Nii... Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku!" ucapnya getir

.

.

" Selamat pagi!" sapa Sasuke pada keluarganya di meja makan

" Pagi!"

" Mau pakai selai rasa apa Sasuke?" tanya ibunya

" Coklat saja Kaa-san..."

" Hari ini kuantar ya..." tawar Itachi

" Hn..."

Mikoto memberikan roti dengan selai coklat pada Sasuke yang langsung dilahap habis olehnya.

Setelah meminum susu yang disediakan, Sasuke berangkat ke sekolah. Tentu saja Sasuke bersekolah di sekolah kerajaan.

" Saya berangkat!" pamit Sasuke pada Ibu dan Kakeknya.

" Sasuke..." panggil Madara

Sasuke menoleh malas, " Saya akan memikirkannya kek... Saya harap kakek bisa sedikit bersabar!"

Madara tersenyum, " Baguslah kalau begitu..."

" Hati-hati ya!" pesan Mikoto keadua anaknya.

" Kami berangkat!"

Mereka berdua melangkah menuju halaman, agak jauh memang. Karena rumah mereka memang sangat luas.

" Mobil sudah disiapkan pangeran..." ucap pelayan pribadi Sasuke, Izumo.

" Hari ini aku yang mengantarkan Sasuke ke sekolah..."

" Baik pangeran..." ucapnya lagi sambil membungkuk

Di halaman depan rumah sudah disiapkan sebuah mobil porsche biru milik Sasuke. Para pelayan membukakan pintu pada kedua pangeran tersebut.

" Kalau tidak suka, kau tolak saja tawaran kakek..." Itachi memulai pembicaraan setelah 10 menit diam.

" Bukannya tidak suka..."

" Lalu?"

" Aku... Hanya belum siap!"

" Jangan bohong... Aku tidak mau kau melakukan semua ini dengan terpaksa! Pernikahan dan pemerintahan bukan hal yang bisa dilakukan dengan setengah hati. Kau tidak akan berhasil..."

" ..." Sasuke hanya diam

" Sebenarnya ini tanggungjawabku sebagai anak pertama... Maafkan aku Sasuke, kau jadi menanggung beban seberat ini."

" Itu hanya perasaanmu saja! Aku tidak merasa terbebani..."

" Biar aku yang melakukannya... Memang tidak akan berpengaruh banyak, tapi setidaknya kau bisa bebas beberapa bulan ini..."

" Jangan mengungkit hal yang menyedihkan seperti itu!" bentak Sasuke, " Aku tidak suka!"

" Itu kenyataannya Sasuke... Aku hanya bisa membantumu beberapa bulan saja!" Itachi berucap kalem

" Tidak... Kau akan selalu membantuku! Tidak hanya beberapa bulan, tapi selamanya... Selamanya!"

" Sasuke..."

" Sudah sampai, aku masuk dulu!" Sasuke memotong ucapan Itachi

Itachi mengangguk, " Belajar yang rajin ya!" Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke dan tersenyum.

" Hn..."

Kedatangan Sasuke disambut teriakan para siswa-siswi di sekolah itu.

" Kyaaaaa... Pangeran..."

" Hari ini tetap tampan seperti biasa..."

" Waaaahhhh... keren sekali!"

Teriakan dan pujian seperti itu sudah biasa didengar Sasuke, dengan acuh Sasuke melangkah menuju kelasnya. Kelas khusus yang hanya dihuni oleh **bangsawan terhormat pilihan **yang memiliki prestasi minimal** juara 2 olimpiade tingkat nasional** saja.

" Pagi Sasuke!" sapa Sai, Ia salah satu teman Sasuke dan anak bungsu dari pemilik perusahaan XXXX, peraih juara 1 lomba lukis internasional.

" Hn..."

" Hoamm... Kau sudah datang ya?" tanya Shikamaru, dia anak tunggal dari pemilik perusahan ZZZZ sekaligus siswa terbaik se-Asia.

Sasuke sendiri merupakan siswa terbaik setelah Shikamaru dan peraih medali emas olimpiade MIPA Internasional yang diselenggarakan di Canada.

" Belum..."

" Hah?" Shikamaru cengo

Teeettttttttt... bel masuk berbunyi, dan guru akan masuk beberapa menit lagi.

Sasuke beranjak menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di samping jendela... Dari sana, Sasuke bisa melihat lapangan olahraga yang berada dibawahnya.

Sering sekali Sasuke melihat kebawah, melihat seseorang berkulit tan dan berambut kuning. Entah kenapa, Sasuke senang sekali melihat laki-laki itu. Hey tunggu, laki-laki? Jadi Sasuke gay?

Awalnya dia memang normal, tapi semua itu berubah saat hari valentine 2 tahun yang lalu. Fansnya membabi buta ingin memberi coklat hingga seluruh pengawal kerajaan harus turun tangan untuk meredakan amukan mereka.

Benar-benar pemandangan yang mengerikan, Sasuke bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Bahkan Ia sampai tidak mau keluar kamar hingga beberapa hari, untung saja Itachi bisa membujuknya.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke selalu menjaga jarak dengan perempuan.

Oke, kembali lagi pada laki-laki yang sering dilihat Sasuke. Laki-laki itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, dia berasal dari keluarga miskin dan sama sekali tidak pintar bahkan bodoh. Yang membuatnya bisa masuk sekolah kerajaan adalah prestasinya di bidang sepak bola. Ia termasuk sebelas pemain sepak bola terbaik di Jepang. Naruto dapat beasiswa karenanya.

Dan setiap pagi atau istirahat, Naruto selalu bermain sepak bola. Sasuke heran, apa yang ada dikepala Naruto hanya sepak bola saja? Dasar!

Tertawa senang saat mendapat gol, hal itulah yang paling disukai Sasuke. Ingin sekali Sasuke ikut tertawa bersamanya, tapi bagaimana caranya?

Yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah memandangnya dari kejauhan seperti sekarang ini. Pernah beberapa waktu yang lalu Naruto menyapanya, saat itu Sasuke bahagia sekali. Bahkan malam harinya Ia sampai tak bisa tidur.

Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan, karena teringat akan masalah yang dihadapinya di istana, masa mudanya akan terampas. Dan menikah dengan perempuan? Akan jadi apa hidupnya?

" Pangeran, apa kau sudah merindukan istana hmm?" sindir seorang guru biologi killer yang bernama Orochimaru.

Sasuke menoleh pada guru itu, " Anda keberatan Sensei?"

" Tidak, kalau kau memang merindukan istanamu itu... Kau bisa pulang sekarang!"

' Apa? Pulang? Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak ingin pulang!' batin Sasuke jengkel

" Mungkin anda sendiri yang ingin sekali masuk istana!"

" Boleh saja, kalau kau mau menjadikanku Kaisar!"

' Ingin jadi Kaisar? Aku tidak sudi menikah dengan orang sepertimu!' batin Sasuke lagi

" Jadi sensei iri dengan saya?"

" Iri? Tidak! Aku hanya membayangkan jadi Kaisar dan aku pasti akan memberikan pendidikan khusus sopan santun padamu!"

" Sejak kecil saya sudah dilatih manor, sensei. Asal sensei tahu, saya akan sopan dan menghormati orang lain jika orang itu sopan dan menghargai saya!"

" Kau..." Orochimaru mulai naik darah

" Maaf sensei, mungkin sensei bisa melanjutkan pelajaran..."

' Anak kuraaannnnnngggg ajaaaaarrrrrr!' teriak Orochimaru frustasi

.

.

Mobil kerajaan tiba tepat saat Sasuke mencapai halaman sekolah ketika jam sekolah usai. Madara menyuruhnya langsung pulang, karena ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan. Padahal, hari ini Sasuke enggan sekali pulang dan ingin menginap saja di rumah Sai atau Shikamaru.

Izumo yang keluar dari mobil langsung membungkukkan badan dan membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke. Ia memang pengawal terpilih yang profesional dan terlatih.

" Silahkan pangeran..." ucap Izumo

Dengan malas Sasuke memasuki mobil yang langsung ditutup oleh Izumo.

" Kenapa panas sekali? ACnya rusak?" tanya Sasuke saat merasakan hawa panas di dalam mobil.

" Maaf pangeran... ACnya memang sedikit bermasalah!" jelas Izumo yang duduk di samping sopir, Kotetsu.

" Rusak?"

" Iya pangeran..."

" Perbaiki dulu, baru kita pulang!" perintah Sasuke, tujuan sebenarnya adalah agar Ia tidak segera pulang.

" Tapi... Kaisar ingin anda segera pulang, pangeran..."

" Perbaiki dulu!" kali ini Sasuke berucap datar

Izumo langsung menganggukkan kepala dan meraih walky-talky yang berada disakunya. Ia memberitahu pengawal yang berada di mobil lain bahwa tujuan mereka saat ini adalah bengkel mobil terdekat.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah bengkel mobil yang tidak terlalu besar dipinggir jalan. Bengkel itu bernama _SEMANGAT MASA MUDA _.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis, saat membaca nama itu.

'Nama yang aneh' gumamnya

Ia keluar dari mobil, dan betapa terkejutnya saat melihat Naruto memakai seragam hijau seperti karyawan lain.

' Jadi Naruto bekerja disini? Sebagai montir?' batin Sasuke.

" Pangeran..." panggil Izumo sambil membungkukkan badannya, " Sebelah sini pangeran..." tunjuk Izumo dengan sopan.

" Aku mau disini saja!"

" Maaf pangeran, ini tempat umum... Saya takut, jika ada yang mengenali dan bertindak buruk pada pengeran..."

Sasuke sekilas melirik Naruto yang masih berkutat pada mobil kuning di depannya, dan mengangguk pada akhirnya. Ia dibawa ke sebuah ruang yang cukup nyaman, mungkin ruang manager atau apalah Sasuke tidak peduli.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dan langsung dibukakan Izumo. Tampak seorang laki-laki seumuran Sasuke, beralis tebal, dan memakai baju hijau membawa sebuah nampan berisis makanan, minuman, dan beberapa camilan.

" Saya membawakan makanan dan camilan untuk pangeran... Silahkan..." Ia meletakkan nampan di meja depan Sasuke.

" Terima kasih!" ucap Sasuke datar

" Perkenalkan, saya Rock Lee. Saya anak dari pemilik bengkel ini!"

" Hn, aku tahu..."

" Eh?"

" Kau murid di sekolah kerajaan. Benar?"

" Be-benar... Kenapa pangeran bisa tahu?" tanya Lee heran, seorang pangeran mengenali dirinya yang sama sekali tidak terkenal dan menonjol? Hal yang menakjubkan.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, ' Kenapa dia begitu cerewet?'

Izumo yang mengetahui Sasuke tidak senang dengan keadaan ini langsung menanggapi, " Pangeran mengetahui anda dari daftar siswa yang ada di sekolah Tuan!"

" Benarkah? Kenapa pangeran bisa mengetahui daftar siswa?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Daftar siswa ditempel di mading dan ruang BP, Tuan!" jelas Izumo

" Oh.. Begitu! Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu ya?"

" Mungkin Tuan bisa mengeceknya besok! Oh iya, Pangeran perlu istirahat... Apa Tuan bisa keluar?" ucap Izumo sopan

" Ah... Baiklah! Permisi..." pamit Lee sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega melihat makhluk hijau itu pergi, Ia butuh ketenangan. " Izumo, kau boleh keluar."

" Baik pangeran..." Izumo membungkukkanbadannya dan keluar dari ruangna tersebut.

Sasuke meraih Ipod yang ada di sakunya. Setelah beberapa kali menekan tomdol pada Ipod itu, terdengar lantunan instrument _Autumn In My Heart_ yang menenangkan. Lambat, mata Sasuke terpejam dan Ia tak lagi berpijak pada bumi. Ia terlempar di dunia yang dinamakan _Dream Land_. Dunia tanpa batas, tanpa tekanan, tanpa masalah, tanpa kerajaan, tanpa kakek...

.

.

" Hey Naruto..." panggil teriak Kakuzu, bendahara bengkel

" Ya, ada apa?"

" Ambilkan laporan keuangan bulan lalu di ruang manager!"

" Haaa... Merepotkan sekali!"

" Kalau menolak, gajimu kupotong 10%!"

" A-apa? Ya ya, aku berangkat..."

Naruto berjalan malas ke ruang manager, Ia melihat Hidan ( manager ) sedang berbicara dengan pria berpakaian serba hitam. Dan Rock Lee tampak bersama mereka, jadi ruang manager pasti kosong.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu lagi, Naruto langsung menerobos masuk. Dan tak jadi melangkah masuk saat dilihat seseorang sedang tertidur pulas di sofa.

" Pangeran?" tanyanya lebih kepada diri sendiri, dengan ragu Naruto masuk ruangan. Pelan sekali karena membangunkan pangeran akan menimbulkan masalah. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkannya.

Naruto mendekati meja manager dan mencari laporan keuangan disana. Naruto memang ceroboh, Ia menimbulkan bunyi berisik saat tidak sengaja menjatuhkan setumpuk berkas entah apa.

Hal ini cukup untuk membuat tidur Sasuke terusik, Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati Naruto tengah berjongkok untuk merapikan berkas yang terjatuh.

Mata Sasuke membulat seketika, " Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh, " Ahh... Maaf pangeran, saya mengganggu tidur anda! Hehehe..."

Sasuke yang tercengang segera tersadar dan bangkit mendekati Naruto. Tangannya terulur untuk membantu membereskan berkas yang berserakan.

" Biar saya saja yang membereskan..." ucap Naruto yang tidak digubris Sasuke

Tok tok tok

" Pangeran Sasuke, Mobil sudah siap..." ucap Izumo dari luar, karena tidak ada jawaban Izumo memutuskan untuk masuk.

" Pangeran?" gumam Izumo heran melihat Pangeran membereskan berkas di lantai.

Sasuke menoleh tak suka, ' Mengganggu saja!' batinnya

Izumo yang mengerti perubahan air muka Sasuke, langsung membungkukkan badan dan meminta maaf.

Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan, Izumo memang sangat peka terhadapnya. Itulah sebabnya Ia diangkat sebagai pelayan pribadinya.

" Hn...Kita pulang!" titahnya kemudian

Naruto menatap Sasuke, ini pertama kalinya Ia bisa melihat Sasuke dari jarak sedekat ini, " Terima kasih..."

" Hn..." balas Sasuke singkat

To be continued

Maaf kalo EYDnya ancur!

Dan lagi, apa ceritanya terlalu biasa? Terlalu umum?

Huaahhhh... Saya sudah berusaha!

Jadi mau riview kan? Arigatou minna...


End file.
